Tales of Southeast City
by SNevaeh
Summary: Bra and Gohan both struggle with their marriages and find a bit of solace in each other.


**AN:** I´m still not done with my project of short stories about Bra + every member of the Son family. I´ve already written Pan, Goku and Chichi and this story will be a Gohan/Bra story! My research showed that this time I´m not inventing a new pairing (yeah Videl/Bra will be the last one and I haven´t looked yet but I`m pretty sure that I´ll pioneer there as well. What´s with this fandom and femslash?)

Anyway, from what I´ve seen most of the existing stories focused on the age difference. It was the same with the Goku/Bra stories… I´m not interested in looking at the implications of Bra still being very young and someone much older falling for her, so you get something completely different here haha.

Bra is about 30, Gohan is about 50. Warnings for sex, but nothing kinky.

Have fun!

* * *

Bra was sitting in one of the booths by herself. After two weeks of fights and arguments she hadn´t even bothered to ask her husband if he wanted to tag along. And it was _her_ favourite opera anyway. Just… right at the day of their sixth anniversary Victor had started with his plans of having an extended family. _Children._ It had never been a topic before and he knew her stance, but he had been relentlessly nagging her anyway. It´s not as if they had never had a fight before in their marriage, but this time… Bra bit her lip and removed a wrinkle from her skirt. It had all escalated the previous weekend, when they had been invited to her brother´s and left early while screaming at each other. Sighing, she leaned back. It had been awful, especially since everyone who had been there had felt the need to call her afterwards and ask for her well-being… she hated it. Those were private matters, but Victor had felt the need to shout it out and…

"Excuse me… oh, Bra! Hi!"

She looked up. It was Gohan. Just her luck that he had bought a spot in her booth… She forced a smile on her lips. "Hello Gohan. Are you all alone as well?"

He looked behind him but there was no one. She hoped he hadn´t lost his wife. "No, I´m by myself. Videl wanted to come but there was something urgent at work and…" He shrugged. "I still wanted to come. Guess it´s the same with you?"

Bra leaned back, eyeing him. "I´m sorry for the commotion last weekend. Y´know… what were you doing there anyway?"

"I had a meeting with Bulma and she asked me to stay. I… sorry that we had to… is everything alright again with you two?"

And the next one… Though he was so cute, all concerned not to hurt her feelings. She couldn´t help it, she started giggling. "Not at all. We don´t talk, we only scream. But… married people, right? Eh?" She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Who cares. I like this opera, it´s so beautiful, don´t you think?"

"Yes, I do." He leaned back as well and Bra eyed him from the side. He was looking good. Better than she had remembered. Gohan had always been a frequent guest, there were enough joint projects he had with her mum. So much so that Bra had been sure there had been something else going on in that lab when she had still been a teenager… There were a few lines around his eyes and his lips were tense, but no grey hair. High cheekbones, not very defined. A good jaw. She wondered why the paparazzi weren´t as interested in him anymore.

She looked back at the stage. At least she had some company.

* * *

Bra didn´t immediately get up when the curtains closed. They had talked a bit during the break but it had been mostly mindless chatter. It was relaxing, though. They had never been close and somehow that made it that much easier.

"Bra… do you want to go for a drink? I know a nice place here."

She looked up absentmindedly. "Which place? I mean, it´s my city after all." She waved her hand. There was a beautiful diamond on her ring finger.

"Serrano. It´s not so…"

"Public. Okay, why not." She grabbed her purse and led the way. They walked quietly through the empty streets of Southeast City. It was a beautiful night, the air was still warm and not so moist and it was quiet, except for all the insects all around them. It reminded him why he didn´t like it there all that much and preferred West City by far. Bra had lifted her sea-green dress up enough that she didn´t step on it. She just had a pair of sandals underneath, not some expensive high heels. It was so normal it actually made him smile. When they arrived, they sat out on the terrace, with a view over the nearby river. It smelled a bit but he didn´t mind.

Bra ordered a coffee and he a glass of wine. He needed something to relax him. It had almost ended in a fight, earlier in the evening. He had been looking forward to spending an evening together again and when Videl said she couldn´t come, he was in the right mood to tell her that he didn´t even know why they were still married.

"From my terrace you can see the whole city."

Gohan looked up. Bra was smiling, her gaze wandering over the river.

"In the summer, when everything is foggy and so warm you never dry up it looks like a sea of diamonds shimmering undefined in the air. Well, the rain season is about to start. Not so pretty, but…" She took a cigarette out of her purse and lighted it. "It´s fun swimming in the rain. I´ve also got a pool up there." She grinned and her teeth shimmered between her dark red lips. "Do you mind?"

"No, it´s fine." He looked at her profile. It was funny, in a way. He had always thought Bra and Bulma were so alike, but they actually weren´t. Bulma was incredibly beautiful, so much so that it almost seemed unreal. But Bra… she had more of her father, her stern face and the straight, thick eyebrows. It made her more intimidating, but also more… interesting. Her hair was open and fell straight down to her shoulders, with bangs that stopped shortly above her eyebrows. He wanted to touch it. It looked so silky.

Their drinks came and he tore his gaze away. It was rude to stare.

"Is there a lot of crime in West City?"

Gohan took a sip. "What? Why?"

"You said Videl had so much to do. That means there´s a lot of crime, right? Work for the police department?"

"Oh. I guess. I´m not sure, I didn´t… ask." He hesitated for a second. "We haven´t seen each other much lately. We´re both busy."

Bra grinned and started giggling lightly. "Whenever I´ve got much to do I see my husband even more. He works for me, you know."

He didn´t. Must be awful for her right now.

"I know what you´re thinking and you´re right. I´d love to fire him. But…" She shrugged. "Can´t be that petty."

Gohan took another sip. "You know… since Videl started working full time again, we barely see each other. And I noticed… when we do spend time together it annoys me. That I can´t do whatever I want to. I think it´s the same for her."

Bra stared at him, her eyes almost shining in the dim light. "Sounds like fun."

"I don´t know. I can imagine how awful it is for you at the moment, but when you were fighting with your husband at the party I just thought that maybe it would help if Videl and I did that, too. At least we would talk with each other again."

Bra huffed, playing with her coffee cup. "Pretty pathetic, Gohan." She left the cup and finished her cigarette. "Like me." She smiled and they sat quietly for the rest of the time.

* * *

"Thanks for the company." Bra held her purse close to her body. It was drizzling. Rain season was really about to start.

"No problem. Take care, Bra." He was about to turn around and walk to his car, it wasn´t far away, but Bra didn´t move. She looked at him as if she was unsure of what to do. "Are you okay?"

She closed the gap between them and got close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. "I… don´t know."

He leaned down, closing the gap. He knew it was wrong, so wrong, they were both… but she tasted like cigarettes and it was so different, so soft and harsh at the same time and he just wanted to… Bra moved a step back. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and made her look even more irresistible. He had done that. "Come upstairs."

"And your husband?"

"Is currently in one of our other apartments. I told him to fuck off."

Was he really doing this? Was he really that kind of person?

"If you don´t want to you should say now, Gohan."

What the hell. He didn´t always have to be the better person. He followed her inside, through the hall with the marble tiles and into the elevator. It was hard, staying so close to her without touching, just her warmth, the slight dampness of their clothes mingling in the tiny space. He could smell her, her desire, deep down under all the perfume and hair products and make up, even better when he realized that her husband never did. He was just a human. When the elevator finally arrived at the top floor they barely managed to stumble into her apartment before he pushed her against the door and kissed her again. She let her purse fall to the floor and opened her mouth, her hands grabbing the back of his neck while his slid down her sides.

It was exhilarating, feeling her body so close to his. When he let go off her she was panting, her lipstick completely ruined. He had never slept with another woman before. And Bra of all people, who could be his…

"Stop thinking. It´s just sex." She grinned, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "Just sex. Tomorrow, you can think about Videl again. Okay?" It fell down on the floor and she carefully stepped out of it. She was wearing a strapless bra underneath and very tiny white panties. There was a line of blue hair that disappeared underneath them, right on her stomach.

"Okay."

"Come on then." She grabbed his arm and led him outside. She had been right. He could see almost the whole city and it looked stunning. Everything was shimmering in the falling rain and the river was illuminated by the restaurants and bars that lined it. Bra didn´t pay it any attention, she pushed his suit jacket down and started fumbling on his shirt buttons. He absentmindedly took of his bow tie while he looked over her terrace. The tiny palm trees were shaking in the rain and the light wind. There were two couches not far from the pool, completely wet already. What a shame. He looked down, at Bra´s naked shoulders, completely speckled with freckles. It looked cute, a little imperfection that fit her well.

"What are you planning?" She was too determined to not have something in mind.

"You wanna go for a swim? It´s raining." She smiled cheekily at him and opened the last button on his shirt. He quickly pushed it off and removed his undershirt. Bra´s smile became more sly when she put her hands on his stomach, slowly moving upwards through his chest hair. A shiver run through him when she grazed his nipples and moved down again, over his abs until she stopped at his waistband.

"Get rid of those." She turned around and walked to the pool, removing her sandals on the way. He didn´t hesitate and quickly threw off his shoes, pants and socks. She was still wearing her underwear, so he kept his on as well and followed her into the water. It was raining hard by now, the drops disturbing the surface of the water and running down their faces. Bra swam to the middle of the pool, laughing while her eyeliner started to run down. She rubbed her face, but it only made it worse. Gohan followed her and grabbed her arms, kissing her again. He didn´t care if she looked a mess. He wasn´t any better.

He got a better hold of her and lifted her up a bit, slowly making his way back to the edge of the pool without breaking the kiss. It was completely different from Videl, demanding and hard, he had barely time to breathe. When they bumped against the wall he lifted her a little higher until she sat on the edge and quickly pulled down her panties. She was breathing heavily and immediately opened her legs. That was all the invitation he needed and he drew her closer before he lowered his head to lick over her pussy. She was warm and wet and smelled delicious. It didn´t take much for her to come undone, a few more licks, every time pressing down harder on her clit. He opened her a bit wider while his hands stroked over her thighs.

Bra finally grabbed his hair and pushed him down harder, grinding his face against her until she moved so frantic that he knew he couldn´t move back. He broadened his tongue against her and didn´t stop until the shivers became short bursts and she finally released him. Gohan slowly moved his head back, his own erection straining against his tight underwear. His hands moved up from her thighs to her hips and pulled her back in the water. Bra let it happen without protest and kissed him again when they were close enough. His hands slid higher on her back to remove her bra. It floated away on the water.

She started kissing his neck and down, over his chest, while her hands were fumbling with his underwear. He was more than willing to comply.

"Do you… have a condom?"

Bra grinned against his chest, her hands busy checking out his butt. He had to ask before he was incapable of thinking that much.

"It´s okay, I´m not fertile today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don´t want kids, not from Victor and especially not from you. Now stop talking."

That sounded good. He kissed her neck, sucked lightly on it, careful not to leave a mark. "Do you want to get out of the water?" Her breasts were heavy and soft and he couldn´t even cup them completely. She gasped delightfully.

"No. Do it."

Her legs wrapped around them and he entered her quickly, just to hear her gasp again. And she did. The water was hindering his movements a bit, making him slower, but it gave him more time to enjoy it, to feel every little bit of skin that touched her, memorize it, the way her body moved with him, her breathing got in tune with his, her little huffs and moans, so quiet, so reserved… He pressed her body harder against the edge and quickened his pace until she grunted with every push and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

When he came, she looked him straight in the eyes, her hands still grabbed in his hair, as if to claim him, as if to make sure that he never forgot who made him come so hard.

He moved out of her and carried her from the water to one of the couches nearby. They were already soaked, they should´ve moved them. But he didn´t care, not right now, it wasn´t his problem, he just wanted to make sure she wouldn´t forget either. He lifted her by the thighs and put his face between her legs again, bringing her to her second orgasm so quickly she finally screamed when she came.

They kept lying on the couch, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down. He had his head on her chest while she was carefully stroking his hair. He could´ve stayed like this forever… after a few more minutes he got up though and collected his clothes. It was better to head home to catch a bit of sleep. When he looked back, Bra was lying on her stomach, watching him intently. Her blue eyes were piercing in the dim light , barely bright enough to see her silhouette.

He looked away as long as he was still capable of it.

* * *

Half a year later Gohan had seen an article about Bra´s divorce in the paper. Not a big headline, since it had been quick and free of drama. Maybe she had made a better decision than him.

He had thought about her, lying on that couch in the rain. More often than he wanted to admit, even to himself. He hadn´t talked to her again since then.

 _Fin._

 **AN:** When I thought about how I could bring those two together in a scenario that I hadn´t already used in another story I thought of them having an affair. Sort of. In my first draft it was going on for longer, but it honestly didn´t interest me to write that much about it. It was fun writing this nonetheless, showing that they are just ordinary people somehow and that life can be fucking awful in the most mundane way and that a little special moment between all the other crap is better than nothing.

Anyway, hope you had fun and see you next time!


End file.
